Da amizade para o Amor
by Kamy Jaganshi
Summary: *primeira fic yaoi/lemon* Para todos Milo e Kamus eram os melhores amigos, para MdM e Afrodite isso era só fachada -YAOI/LEMON- CAP. 5 ON. O cap. 6 é só uma 'pequena' disculçãosinha entre mim e os douradinhos. COMPLETA.Presente de aniversário para o Kamus
1. Conversa perto do mar

Bom todos já sabem mais vou repetir, os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem (infelizmente), porque se pertencessem Saint Seiya seria proibido pra menores de idade XD

Essa é minha 1ª fic, então peguem leve nas reviews e já aviso, essa história contem conteúdo **Yaoi** e **Lemon** quem não gosta pode ir dando meia volta e se mandando e pros outros leiam a vontade.

-X-X-

**Da amizade para o amor**

Milo e Kamus sempre foram unidos desde o dia em q se conheceram e no santuário ninguém tinha duvida nenhuma daquela amizade, bom... quer dizer, só duas pessoas tinha uma pequena duvida sobre aquela amizade, e essas pessoas eram Afrodite e Mascara da Morte.

Kamus sempre foi mais serio do que todos no santuário por ser o cavaleiro de gelo, não dava um sorriso sequer, não fazia palhaças, não ia as boates com os amigos, nada, só ficava em sua casa lendo um bom livro, bebendo um bom vinho francês, ao contrario de seu melhor amigo, Milo sempre foi extrovertido, alegre, ia as boates com os amigos, era o centro das atenções e adorava isso, mas depois que viu Kamus enrolado numa tolha saindo do banho seus sentimentos por ele mudou muito.

-X-X-

**Flashback**

_Kamus você tá ai? Sou eu o Milo, vim aqui pra saber se você não quer ir comigo e com os outros a uma boate nova que abriu hoje aqui pert....

_Oi Milo, o que foi que disse eu não te escutei direito porque tava tomando banho. Milo? O que ouve? - Kamus estava só com uma toalha branca em sua cintura e o resto de seu peito a mostra e com algumas gotas da agua ainda em seu corpo bem trabalhado, coisa q Milo também reparou.

_Hã? O que?... Ah! Oi Kamus eu não sabia que tava no banho, se quiser eu volto outra hora. - Milo já tinha se virado pra sair dali, mas parou quando ouviu ser chamado.

_Milo eu já tomei meu banho e você não precisa ir, porque as mesmas coisas q eu tenho você tem. - Kamus deu um pequeno sorriso e se virou indo até o seu guarda-roupa para pegar uma roupa pra se vestir e continuou – Então o era que você tinha falado?

Milo não sabia o q fazer ou falar, ele nunca tinha reparado no amigo dessa forma e não sabia o que tava havendo consigo, mas depois de um tempo ele tentou falar algo e tentando se controlar.

_Errr... Kamus, bom é que... é que eu e os outros estamos indo a uma boate nova que abriu hoje aqui perto. - Enquanto ele falava, tentava se distrair com outras coisas, ou indo até a janela pra olhar o céu, ou fuçando nos livros de Kamus só para não olha-lo e acabar tendo um 'surto'. - E... e eu... bom, queria saber se você não quer nos acompanhar?

_Milo você sabe muito bem que eu detesto boates. - Falou Kamus já vestido com uma camiseta regata e uma bermuda preta leve, por conta do calor que fazia. - Então não adianta insistir, e porque eu quero ler meu livro em paz. - Sua fala saía fria e calmamente, como de costume.

_Qual é Kamus você nunca sai, só fica ai lendo esses livros e tomando o seu vinho. Acompanha a gente cara, vai ser divertido. - Milo insistia já recuperado do 'susto'.

Depois de muita insistência Milo acaba por convencer o francês a ir a tão boate, mas como era de se esperar, Kamus não ficou por muito tempo por lá e voltou pra casa, mas antes de voltar ele foi avisar o amigo pra não deixa-lo preocupado com seu desaparecimento, mas quando percebeu o grego tava dançando no meio da pista de dança e ele tava muito sexy e o francês não conseguia tirar os olhos dele mais depois de um tempo ele 'acordou' pra realidade e pediu para o MdM avisar o Milo o por que do seu sumiço.

**Fim do flashback**

-X-X-

**Segunda – feira, 1 semana depois**

_Mascara você não reparou como o Milo e Kamus andam tão... 'diferentes'? - Afrodite comenta com MdM sobre os amigos com um ar de ironia e um pequeno sorriso de malicia nos lábios.

_Já sim Dite, eles ficaram tão 'diferentes' depois do dia que o Milo convenceu o Kamus a ir naquela boate nova... - Enquanto falava Mascara abria um meio sorriso. - ...e também vi a cara do francesinho quando viu o Milo dançando todo distraído no meio da pista de dança. - fez uma breve pausa e continuou com um sorriso ainda maior e bem malicioso - Afrodite, acho que eles estão apaixonados! Você concorda comigo?

_Ora meu querido, você acha que eu não tinha reparado nisso? Eu já reparei que nos treinos eles evitam de se olhar e quando o Milo tá treinando e o Kamus descansando, ele começa a olhar as formas do escorpiãozinho, e não é muito diferente com o Milo. - Depois de fazer essa pequena 'análise' ele e MdM começam a rir.

-X-X-

Na mesma noite Kamus estava se preparando para dormir, tomou um banho gelado, pôs um short preto e se deitou, estava tão calor que nem se cobriu. Dormiu instantaneamente. Acordou por volta das 3:30 da manhã todo suado e exitado.

"_Kamus, o que é isso?" _- pensou - _"Por acaso você esta apaixonado pelo Milo? Não, isso não pode ta acontecendo, NÃO pode!!! Isso tudo é só por causa que você viu aquele grego dançando, isso deve ser só atração, nada mais. Esquece tudo isso, vai tomar um banho frio e volte a dormir, é melhor pra você" - _Pensou Kamus já indo em direção ao banheiro.

Depois do banho ele voltou para cama tentando pegar no sono, mas depois de um bom tempo sem conseguir voltar a dormir Kamus resolveu sair para dar uma volta, já que era tarde da noite e sabia q ninguém iria aparecer a essa hora, então, já que tava com o short preto ele só colocou uma camiseta regata branca.

Saiu de seu templo e começou a descer as escadas. Ocultou o seu cosmo para não acordar os outros cavaleiros, por que ninguém tinha nada a ver com a insônia dele.

Saindo do santuário foi até o seu lugar favorito quando queria ficar sozinho, era um mar que tinha ali por perto, ele foi até uma árvore que ficava perto da agua sentando-se no chão com a perna direita dobrada e o braço direito apoiado no joelho, ele fechou os olhos e se recostou na árvore sentindo a brisa suave em seu rosto, foi quando percebeu um cosmo muito familiar se aproximando e abrindo os olhos ele vê a figura de seus tormentos se aproximar sensualmente e com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

_Kamus, você por aqui a essa hora? - pergunta Milo ainda se aproximando e senta do lado do amigo. - Também não conseguiu dormir?

_É _mon ami_, eu não consegui dormir. - Diz Kamus reparando na roupa de seu amigo, ou melhor na pouca roupa. Milo estava com um short azul-marinho e sem camisa, deixando o seu tórax a mostra e atormentando mais ainda o francês. - É esse calor, eu não sou acostumado com lugares muito quentes.

_HAHAHA geladinho, eu sei disso, às vezes eu acho que a sua cama devia ser de gelo, haha... porque não usa o seu cosmo para se refrescar?

_Eu não uso o meu cosmo por que eu não acho certo, acho q eu deveria usar só em extremo perigo. Caso um inimigo ataque.

_ Geladinho você está em 'extremo' perigo. - Milo fala com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

_Eu? _Pardon_ mas eu não entendi. - Kamus entendeu e percebeu o sorriso de Milo, mas tentava disfarçar o melhor que podia. - Por acaso você irá me atacar... ''venenoso''.

_Não, eu não vou te atacar, mas vou explicar, você é o homem de gelo, e gelo se derrete com o calor, então... PERAI!!!!!! - Agora Milo se toca da Kamus fizera uma piada. - Você, Kamus de aquário vez uma piada?

_Acho que sim, porque o espanto? - Kamus deu um meio sorriso e ficou um pouco aliviado pela mudança de assunto.

_Cara cê deve estar mal mesmo – Milo pôs uma mão na testa de Kamus e quase rindo – Acho que tanto calor deve ter feito mal a sua saúde. - Terminando de falar Milo acaba caindo na gargalhada.

_Ora Milo vê se não me enche! - Aquário fala em um tom ríspido, por fim ele se levanta e volta pra sua casa. Mas que consiga ir embora ele sente uma mão segurando o seu punho e ao se virar quase cai pra trás por causa do corpo do outro estar tão próximo de si - _" Ah, Milo pelo amor de Zeus não fique assim tão perto, não me faça cometer uma loucura"_ pensou Kamus quase desmaiando pela proximidade dos corpos.

_Aí Kamus, desculpa pela brincadeira, eu não sabia que você iá se chatear com isso.

_Oh, _mon ami_ não se preocupe, era eu quem devia tá pedindo _pardon,_ eu fui muito rude com você. - Kamus diz isso soltando ao mesmo tempo o seu punho da mão de Milo e se afastando um pouco com medo de que seu pouco bom senso acabe fugindo e ele cometa uma loucura. - Bom, eu já vou indo, vou tentar dormir um pouco e você deveria fazer o mesmo, sabe muito bem que temos que levantar cedo por causa dos treinos.

_Ora Kamus, qualquer coisa eu sei muito bem que você irá em minha casa me tirar da cama cedo como faz todos os dias. Estou errado? E também, ainda não estou com sono vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. Tenha uma boa noite.

_É Milo, você tem razão, eu sempre acabo indo te acorda, mas na próxima eu deixar o seu quarto tão gelado que você nunca mais irá querer levanta tarde. Boa noite pra você também. - Dizendo isso ele volta para o templo de aquário.

Depois desse cometário, o escorpião cai na gargalhada e quando se vê sozinho volta a se sentar perto da árvore com um só pensamento - _"Você ainda será meu, geladinho, hahaha..." _- E com esse pensamento ele volta ao seu templo.

-X-X-

**Dia seguinte: Templo de câncer**

_Mascara querido, acorda meu caranguejinho. Está na hora de irmos treinar.

_Peixinho, agora não. Eu vou mais tarde, essa noite você me deu uma canseira, então eu quero dormir mais um pouco. - Como sempre MdM, responde de mal humor.

_Ora vamos, já passou da hora de levantar e também eu tive uma idéia que irá juntar aqueles dois cabeças duras do Kamus e Milo e preciso da sua ajuda. - Afrodite foi dizendo e tirando o MdM da cama ao mesmo tempo.

_Dite, Dite, o que você vai aprontar dessa vez? Eu to até com medo da resposta e não sei se quero fazer parte da loucura. - MdM já com os nervos a flor da pele, não estava nem um pouco afim de fazer parte da trama. Coisa que não era do seu feitio. - Então _mio amore_, esquece!

_De jeito nenhum, você vai me ajudar sim senhor, senão vai ficar durante 1 mês sem encostar nesse corpinho aqui, ouviu!? - É, quando quer Afrodite pega pesado e ele falou dando um giro e com um sorriso no rosto.

_Peixinho, você não está falando sério, está?

_Mais é claro que estou Mask. Ou você me ajuda ou fica sem sexo durante 1 mês inteirinho.

_Grrr... Droga! Está bem, o que quer q eu fala?

_É o seguinte, antes de eu te falar o meu plano quero que você fale com todos os cavaleiros sobre isso menos com aqueles dois, enquanto eu falo com a Atena, certo?

_Certo, então desembucha logo.

-X-X-

**Templo de Atena**

_Senhorita Saori. - Afrodite entre em seu templo fazendo uma pequena reverencia – Posso lhe fazer um pequeno pedido?

_Claro Afrodite, o que deseja? - Saori pergunta com seu bom humor de sempre e um sorriso simpático no rosto.

_Bom, a senhorita nós ressuscitou já faz um mês e as guerras que tinha se acabaram. Nós estamos todos entediados, então com isso alguns saem para baladas e a senhorita sabe como é perigo isso, porque eles acabam bebendo mais do que deveria e com isso eles podem bater o carro, porque carro e bebida não combina e então...

_Afrodite de peixes, eu posso ser gentil e tale coisa mais paciência tem limites e a minha já está se acabando, então me diga logo de uma vez o que você quer cavaleiro! - Não agüentando mais aquele falatório, ela resolve interromper-lo. - Vá direto ao ponto, sim?

_Ora, Atena eu tava quase lá, mas eu tenho que te explicar tudo antes de fazer meu pedido. Prometo que serei rápido.

E Afrodite decide fazer o seu pedido, mas antes, teve que contar sobre os 'casais' que tem no santuário e o por que de tudo isso, mas para seu espanto a deusa Atena aceitou sem problema e ela concorda com a idéia dele de bom grado. Ele ficou super feliz por ela ter aceitado o seu pedido. Depois da conversa com a deusa, o pisciano fez uma breve reverencia e saiu rumo as casas zodiacais para por seu plano em ação.

**_continua..._**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado da 1ª parte. Deixem reviews ^^


	2. Pondo o plano em pratica

Bom todos já sabem mais vou repetir, os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem (infelizmente), porque se pertencessem Saint Seiya seria proibido pra menores de idade XD

Essa é minha 1ª fic, então peguem leve nas reviews e já aviso, essa história contem conteúdo **Yaoi** e **Lemon** quem não gosta pode ir dando meia volta e se mandando e pros outros leiam a vontade.

-X-X-

_Dite você demorou. Sabia que o treino já acabou?

_Desculpa, mais eu tive que contar tudinho para Saori pra ela deixar eu por meu plano em pratica.

_Como assim 'contar tudinho'? O que você quer dizer com isso?

_Bom... eu tive que falar... é bem... de todos os casais que tem aqui... e de nós, mas ela aceitou e me parecia bem feliz pelos casais formados. - Afrodite disse todo animado para MdM.

_Ora Dite, só você com sua boca grande mesmo e pra sua informação e a daquela pirralha, eu to nem ai se ela iria concordar da gente tá namorando ou não. Mas voltando ao assunto, ela concordou mesmo com essa loucura?

_Sim, ela concordou com tudo e você já fez a sua parte Mask?

_Já sim, eu falei primeiro com o Mu e ele usou a telepatia para avisar todos. - MdM falou sem muito otimismo na voz. - E agora, o que você pretende fazer?

_Por enquanto meu caranguejinho, você irá receber uma recompensa por sua pequena ajuda. - Afrodite disse de uma forma bem sensual e foi caminhando felina-mente até o italiano.

Mascara não exitou e abriu um sorriso bem mais malicioso que o normal, passou a língua pelos lábios os umedecendo já imaginando em muitas formas de aproveitar de sua recompensa.

Afrodite foi empurrando com delicadeza MdM até o quarto deste e o fez deitar na cama, depois começou com uma pequena seção de _strip-tease_, rebolando sensualmente e tirando as peças de roupas lentamente para o desespero de Mascara da Morte.

Começou tirando a camiseta preta de mangas curtas, girou-a no ar e atirou para Mascara, que a pegou e aspirou sentindo o cheirinho de rosas que impregnava na roupa, logo em seguida o sueco foi abrindo de vagar o zíper de sua calça jeans, virou de costas e começou a insinuar em tira-la mas sem deixar de dar suas reboladas.

Finalmente ele tira a calça e fica só de cueca preta, depois ele se vira e fica de frente para o italiano novamente, ele sobe na cama e vai engatinhando até ficar em cima deste.

Mascara passa a mão direita na nuca de Afrodite e o puxa em um beijo desesperado e tenta tirar a única peça de roupa do sueco, mas esse o impede dizendo:

_Calma meu querido, por que a pressa? Ainda temos tempo. - O cavaleiro de peixes se afasta um pouco e olha para o corpo de baixo do seu. - Mascara você não pensa que vai ficar assim, não é!?

_Olha se temos tempo ou não isso não me interessa, só sei que eu te quero agora. - Ele abre um sorriso malicioso – E se não gostou do meu estado, então de seu jeito. Eu sou todo seu.

_Ora com muito prazer. - Diz Afrodite aproximando seus lábios ao de Mascara para um beijo ardente e vai descendo até o pescoço do outro que solta um gemido baixo.

As mãos do pisciano vão descendo até chegar a ponta da camiseta do canceriano e a tira rapidamente. Ele vai descendo os lábios até um dos mamilos e começa a suga-lo e mordisca-lo, enquanto isso o outro mamilo estava ganhando uns beliscões de leve e uns arranhões deixando-os enrijecidos. Foi fazendo uma trilha de saliva pelo seu tórax chegando ao umbigo. Afrodite circundava o umbigo com a língua enquanto ia tirando a calça de moletom de MdM deixando-o só de cueca também.

Mascara já não estava mais agüentando essa tortura deliciosa, sua ereção estava tão rija que chegava a doer e não via a hora do alivio final. - Dite... meu peixinho tortura não vale... eu não... to agüentando mais. - Disse MdM com a voz já rouca e ofegante de tanta excitação.

Então Afrodite resolveu atender o seu pedido e tirou a única peça que faltava para os dois e ambos ficaram completamente nus. Afrodite se posicionou sobre a ereção do Mascara e foi descendo lentamente. Mascara se sentou na cama apoiando o outro melhor em seu colo. Esperou-o se acostumar com o volume dentro de si, quando percebeu peixes se movimentar sensualmente ele segurou melhor em sua cintura e começou com movimentos de sobe e desce preguiçosamente.

Os gemidos ecoavam pelo quarto, os movimentos iam cada vez mais rápido, até que Mascara levou sua mão ao membro ereto de Afrodite e começou a masturba-lo na mesma velocidade das estocadas provocando gemidos mais altos ainda. Foi prazer foi tanto que ambos chegaram ao clímax juntos e cairam abraçados na cama, com as respirações descompassadas.

__Amore mio..._ achei que eu ia morrer de tanto tesão. - Diz Mascara da Morte depois de recuperar o folego.

_Mask, toda vez que transamos fica cada vez melhor. - Dito isso Afrodite levanta a cabeça e da um selinho no seu parceiro e volta a se deitar em seu peito. - Mascara é melhor nós descansarmos um pouco por que temos muito o que fazer mais tarde.

_É você tem razão Dite, vamos dormir.

-X-X-

**Enquanto isso na arena...**

_Ai pessoal, vamos aproveitar que o Milo nem o Kamus estão aqui e vamos por o Plano do Afrodite em funcionamento. - disse Aioria para todos os cavaleiros de ouro e para os 5 de bronze. - Todos sabem o que fazer?

_Ainda acho que isso é loucura. - diz Shura ainda desconfiado. - Gente o Kamus nunca deu pinta de libélula, o Milo até pode ser mas o Kamus, não sei não.

_Ai espanhol, ninguém aqui tá acreditando nessa, mas a gente tá doidinho pra ver a cara dele. Pelo menos eu to. - Aioria fala rindo já imaginando a sena.

_Oria, você não tem jeito mesmo, hein maninho! - Aioros fala num tom sério mais quase rindo também.

Shaka vendo que aquele papo não ia a lugar nenhum, resolveu tomar a frente na conversa. - Olha, to vendo que isso não vai a lugar nenhum, então Shura se o Kamus gosta do Milo mais do que amigo isso nós descobre na hora e Aioria vê se toma jeito você adora um barraco hein! - É, o humor de Shaka não tava lá muito bom não. - Então, quando este plano vi começar?

_Credo Shaka, tá precisando trepa, talvez assim acabe esse seu mau humor e eu não gosto de barraco, só gosto de ver o pingüim perder o seu alto-controle. Mas voltando ao assunto, Hyoga sabe o que fazer?

_Sim, eu conto pro meu mestre que vai ter uma festa em homenagem aos cavaleiros de ouro que ressuscitaram e blá blá blá...

_Isso! E você Shun, sabe o que fazer?

E assim foi mais um dia, todos revendo o que tinham que fazer pra nada sair errado e poderem unir essa casal.

-X-X-

**Quarta- feira dia da festa**

Já era de manhã quando os cavaleiros começaram com o plano de Afrodite. Hyoga foi correndo falar para o seu mestre da festa e tentar convence-lo de ir, seria um trabalho difícil, Shun foi falar com Milo, com essa não foi difícil de convencer, ele adorou a idéia na hora, principalmente por saber que não iria ter que ajudar na arrumação. Shaka, Mu e Afrodite ficaram de preparar a comida. A festa seria no templo de peixes, as bebidas ficaram por com de Mascara da Morte e Aioria, as musicas ficou por conta de Saga, Aldebaran e Shura. Seiya tentava roubar uns petiscos, em vão, Shiryu e Aioros ficaram com a decoração do lugar, Ikki conseguiu fugir do trabalhinho e Kanon... bom ele ficou azucrinando a paciência de Saga, Aldebaran e Shura.

_Seiya de pegasus ou você pare de tentar roubar os petiscos ou eu serei obrigado a usar uma de minhas rosas em você. - Afrodite já sem paciência o ameaçou.

_Calma florzinha. - Seiya diz ironicamente e depois fazendo beicinho. - Eu só queria provar, é que eu to com fome. - Só que justamente quando ele chama Afrodite de florzinha o MdM chega junto de Aioria trazendo as bebidas.

_Ei seu fedelho, quem lhe deu permissão de chamar o Dite de florzinha, hein? - É, acho que o Mascara não gostou muito.

_Foi mal cara. Eu já vou indo. - Ele tenta se desculpar com Mascara e sai dali o mais rápido que pode. - _" Deixa eu sai daqui antes que ele use em mim o golpe ondas do inferno. Também, quem mando eu mexe com seu armizinho"._ - Pensou.

_Ai italiano, eu não sabia que você era ciumento. Essa é nova. - Comenta Aioria rindo da casa ruborizada de vergonha de MdM por causa do comentário.

_Ora, tá rindo do que, hein? Seu filh...

_EPA! Sem palavrões aqui no meu templo. - Interrompe Afrodite antes que Mascara conclua a frase. - Aioria coloque as bebidas dentro da geladeira pra gelar um pouquinho e você Mask venha aqui. - O sueco depois de falar com o sagitariano ele puxa o italiano pela gola da camisa e trás pra mais perto tomando seus lábios em um beijo ardente.

_Ei tá tudo muito bom, muito bonito, mas temos uma festa pra preparar, então deixem pra fazerem isso que estão pensando mais tarde e em quatro paredes! - Ao ver a cena, Shaka imediatamente tratou de separa-los antes que eles começassem a tirar as roupas.

_Shakinha daqui a pouco eu vou começar a acreditar no que o Oria disse. - comentou Afrodite.

_Acreditar no que Dite? - Perguntou confuso.

_Oras, que você tá precisando de uma trepada bem gostosa. - Respondeu peixes, e vendo o virginiano ruborizar cai na gargalhada acompanhado de Mascara da Morte e Aioria, enquanto em um canto o Mu só dava um meio sorriso com a cena. - Não precisa ficar envergonhado.

_Ora, Afrodite faça mil favor e fica calado e vamos voltar ao trabalho, por que temos muito o que fazer. - Shaka já tava perdendo a pouca paciência que ainda lhe restava.

_Calma buda, num fica assim não. O meu peixinho só tá falando a verdade. - Fala Mascara se agarrando a cintura de Afrodite. - Se você se acalmar quem sabe eu não falo pro Mu da um jeito nessa sua temsão sexual. - MdM falou baixinho e perto do ouvido de Shaka pra mais ninguém escutar.

Shaka fica mais vermelho do que já tava. Mascara da um selinho em Afrodite e sai da cozinha caindo na gargalhada.

_Canceriano abusado, quem ele pensa que é? - Shaka murmuria baixinho pra ninguém escultar e volta a fazer as coxinhas.

_Calma Shaka não liga pra ele. Você sabe como aquele é! - Mu pôs a mão em seu ombro direito e falou tranqüilamente com o virginiano. - Agora vamos voltar ao trabalho, porque se não essa festa só vai acontecer no sábado.

Então todos concordaram com Mu e voltaram a fazer o que tinham parado.

_Ai gente já que aqui não tem nada que eu possa fazer, eu vou ver se alguém lá na sala precisa da minha ajuda. Fui!!! - Disse Aioria já saindo da cozinha.

**Lá na sala...**

_Ai maninho, precisa de ajuda? - perguntou Aioria.

_Oria, preciso sim. Me ajuda a tirar os moveis do lugar pra podermos fazer uma pista de dança. - respondeu Aioros.

_Pista de dança? Aqui na sala? Aqui não é meio pequeno Oros?

_Foi o que eu disse a ele. - fala Shiryu.

_Mas escutem, o salão de festa que o Dite fez aqui na casa dele não vai caber todo mundo e já que aqui da sala pro salão é um pulo, então vamos usar a sala pra quem quiser conversar ou beber! Entenderam? - Explica Aioros com um sorriso triunfante.

_Mais Aioros, você não disse que aqui iá ser a pista de dança? - Pergunta Shiryu confuso.

_É verdade. - Apóia Aioria.

_Qual é caras, vocês me entenderam. - reclama Aioros cruzando os braços num ar infantil, o que tirou boas risadas da Shiryu e Aioria.

_Oros, nem parece que é VOCÊ o irmão mais velho. - Diz Aioria depois de tanto rir.

_Não me enche Oria e mais respeito comigo. Então vão me ajuda ou não?

_Tá nós ajudamos – Diz o Shiryu.

E assim foi a quase a tarde toda. Depois de um tempo Afrodite vai até a sala pra ver como tá a arrumação até que vê algo muito interessante e resolve fazer o seu 'teatrinho'.

_Shun e Hyoga, eu poço saber o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? - Chega Afrodite com uma cara séria mais rindo por dentro por causa da cara assuntada dos 2.

_DITE?? - Eles falam ao mesmo tempo.

Eles estavam encostados em uma das pilastras do templo se beijando e Shun estava com as mãos por dentro da camiseta azul de Hyoga e este estava com as pontas dos dedos por dentro da calça de Shun e o resto da mão espalmada em suas costas (Sério? Nem percebi ¬¬'')

_Não! É a fada madrinha da Cinderela. O que vocês acham, hein? Logico que sou eu.

_Ai, desculpa Dite, não foi nossa intenção... é que...

_Esqueci tá Shun. Então falaram com eles?

_Sim. Falamos 1º com o meu mestre e depois falamos com o Milo.

_Então, não me deixem aqui morrendo de curiosidade, contem logo o que eles falaram, fizerem, sei lá mais me contem. - disse o afoito Afrodite morto de curiosidade.

Shun e Hyoga se entreolharam e com um sorriso maroto resolveram contar.

**continua...**

* * *

**Gente eu agradeço os reviews q me mandaram, fico feliz por terem gostado ^^**

**Espero q tenham gostado de cap. tbm**

**Não deixem de mandar reviews XD**

**Será q eu to torturando D+ as pessoas com a resposta? *pensando* hehehehe**


	3. A grande festa

Bom todos já sabem mais vou repetir, os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem (infelizmente), porque se pertencessem Saint Seiya seria proibido pra menores de idade XD

Essa é minha 1ª fic, então peguem leve nas reviews e já aviso, essa história contem conteúdo **Yaoi** e **Lemon** quem não gosta pode ir dando meia volta e se mandando e pros outros leiam a vontade.

-X-X-

_Primeiro vamos até os outros e contamos pra todo mundo. - Diz Shun tirando a mão de dentro da camiseta de Hyoga e indo os 3 em direção a sala pra contar para toda turma.

Chegando na sala Afrodite manda todo mundo se sentar para escutarem a história dos meninos, alguns sentam no chão outros no sofá.

_Então pingüim segundo, conta como foi lá. - Não precisa dizer que foi o Aioria que já começou com suas piadinhas, neh!? Depois de Hyoga lhe lançar um olhar assassino ele começa.

_Bom, primeiro nós fomos falar com o mestre Kamus, foi difícil o convencer de vir na festa, sabem como ele é, mas depois de muita insistência nossa ele aceitou em vir, mas ele não demonstrou nenhuma emoção ao saber que o Milo também viria - disse Hyoga.

_É verdade, se bem que já o normal dele - afirmou Shun. - Mas com o Milo foi meio diferente. - Sorriu.

_Diferente como? - perguntou Kanon – Fala garoto!!!!

_Tá eu conto, não precisa ficar assim.

-X-X-

**Flashback**

Depois de Hyoga e Shun conseguirem convencer Kamus – com muita dificuldade – a ir a festa, eles saem do templo de aquário e seguem para escorpião. Chegando lá eles dão de cara com um Milo folgadamente deitado no sofá da sala e escultando a musica _Californication_ de _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ (1) numa altura insuportável e nem percebeu os cosmos dos dois em sua sala.

_Credo Milo, abaixa esse volume. - reclama Shun. - Não sei como você ainda não ficou surdo.

_Hã? O que? Há são vocês. O que fazem aqui, não deviam estar treinando? - Pergunta meu confuso. - Como fugiram de Shaka e de Kamus? - finaliza com um sorriso amigável, porém, malicioso.

_Calma uma pergunta de cada vez. - Começou Hyoga. - Primeiro: é somos nós, esperava quem? O Kamus? - Com essa pergunta ele vê um leve rubor na fase de Milo, então sorriu vitorioso. - Segundo: nossos metres nos dispensou mais cedo e terceiro: nós não fugimos, nós fomos dispensados mais cedo como já disse...

_E o que fazem aqui? - interrompeu mais confuso ainda.

_Se você me deixa terminar saberia. - ironizou e Milo fechou a cara. - Então, nós estamos aqui a pedido do Dite. Ele falou que a senhorita Saori deixou ele fazer uma festa em homenagem a reencarnação dos cavaleiros de ouro, já que ainda não foi feita nenhuma festa. - finalizou Hyoga.

_O QUE, UMA FESTA? - ele levantou tão rápido que quase cai do sofá. - Mais por que ninguém me falou antes? Finalmente vai ter uma festa nesse santuário chato, já tava entediado. Mas vai ser quando, onde e que horas?

_Nossa Milo isso que é gostar de festa, mas vai ser na casa do Dite hoje e por volta da 9 horas. - respondeu amigavelmente Shun alegre.

_Obrigado por me avisar. - agradeceu - Agora eu vou escolher uma roupa bem bonita pra vestir, se me dão licença. - se virou e foi indo em direção ao seu quarto.

Shun e Hyoga se entreolharam e com um sorriso travesso nos lábios, então Shun falou:

_Ah Milo não esqueça, o Kamus também vai a festa. Nós conseguimos convence-lo. - Shun falou com uma voz de inocência.

No mesmo instante Milo parou já na porta de seu quarto virando rapidamente para os garotos com um brilho de pura felicidade em seus olhos que tentou disfarçar.

_Eu ouvi direito, vocês disseram que o Kamus vai?

_Sim Milo, foi isso que você ouviu – afirma Shun, depois virá pro Hyoga – Viu só Oga, eu não disse que ele iria gostar de saber!?

_É Shun, você tinha razão - confirmou ele – Olha só a cara de bobo apaixonado dele. - finalizou rindo.

_Ora vocês dois, quem tá com cara de bobo apaixonado aqui? - replicou - E eu só perguntei, por... por... por que eu estranhei, como todos sabem o geladinho não é muito chegado a festas. Foi só por isso.

_Tem certeza Milo?

_Tenho sim, seu pingüim segundo. -Se irritou com os dois. - Agora vão embora que eu tenho mais o que fazer do que aturar as suposições dos dois. - virou-se e entrou em seu quarto batendo a porta o que fez o casalzinho cair na gargalhada.

**Fim do flashblack**

-X-X-

Depois que os dois terminaram de contar a história eles esperaram alguém dizer algo, qualquer coisa que fosse, o que não aconteceu. Alguns estavam de boquiaberta, outros caiam na gargalhada imaginando a cara de Milo, até que Afrodite se pronunciou.

_Meninos eu não acredito, o Milo praticamente se entregou. - falava incrédulo – E você andrômeda, eu não sabia que era tão cara de pau assim!

_Que isso Dite, eu não sou cara de pau, eu falei sem querer... escapou! - Fala um vermelho Shun.

_Escapou, sei to sabendo. - Se pronuncia Aldebaran fazendo todos gargalharem alto de deixando Andrômeda mais vermelho do que já estava.

_É sim foi sem querer, não foi minha intensão. - se defende – E que tal nós voltarmos ao assunto antes de dar o horário da festa.

_É verdade, o Shun tem razão. - Concordou Aioros - Então e o Kamus teve alguma reação diferente?

_Bom, como já dissemos o Kamus continuou com seu jeito sério e quando falamos que o Milo também vai ele disse: _"Tinha que ser, ele non perde nenhuma oportunidade pra se exibir. É um exibicionista de 1ª categoria"_ - imitou andrômeda.

_Nossa o cara é um iceberg mesmo, eu hein! - reclamou Aioros.

E assim a conversa continuou até dar 6 horas da tarde. Depois cada um foi pro seu canto pra se arrumarem para a armação, quer dizer, festa.

-X-X-

**Templo de Aquário**

Já eram 15 pras 9 e um dos 12 cavaleiros de ouro não parava de andar de um lado para o outro. Kamus estava com seus pensamentos a mil _"Será que eu devo mesmo ir? Esta festa non está me cheirando bem. Vão fazer uma homenagem a nós cavaleiros de ouro só depois de 1 mês? E ainda por cima quem preparou tudo foi o Afrodite?" _ele não sabia o que fazer, só sabia q vinha encrenca na certa e que não ia gostar, ou ia? _"POR ZEUS!! é só uma festa, nada de ruim pode acontecer em uma festa, ou pode?"_ pensou já se irritando.

_Tá eu vou, fico só meia hora, jogo uma desculpa e volto pra casa. - decidiu por fim.

Kamus foi ao banheiro, tomou um banho rápido mas relaxante pois ia precisar. Se enxugou e enrolou a toalha em sua cintura, saiu do banheiro e foi direto pro armário procurar uma roupa apropriada para a ocasião, decidiu por uma camisa de seda branca de mangas compridas mais que modelam seus músculos e com 2 botões abertos, uma cueca boxer branca e uma calça social preta nem muito larga, nem muito apertada, mas também mostrando os músculos de suas coxas bem torneadas e suas nádegas durinhas, meias brancas, cinto pretos e sapatos sociais. Impecável.

__Parfeit!_ agora vamos a tortura! - exclamou Kamus e pôs a subir os degraus até o templo de peixes.

-X-X-

**Templo de Peixes**

No templo de Afrodite já estavam todos lá, quer dizer quase todos, ainda faltavam alguns convidados entre eles Milo e Kamus. Lá estava todos os cavaleiros de ouro, os marinas, algumas amazonas, os cavaleiros de bronze e alguns de pratas. Uma musica escolhida era de um dos cd's de Saga: _When I Am With You_ de _Simple Plan_.(2)

Quando faltava 5 minutos pras 9 Kamus chegou e todos os olhares foram diretamente para ele.

_Kamus por Zeus você lindo d+!!! - Afrodite o elogia, coisa que MdM não gostou muito. - Veio pra arrasar coração!

_Mercê Dite, mais só vim porque o meu pupilo me pediu. - fala com sua habitual seriedade. - Mas aviso desde já, não vou ficar muito.

_Tudo bem! Mais entre e pegue uma bebida, tem vinho se preferir.

Kamus não respondeu, só assentiu com a cabeça.

Aos poucos foram chegando os que faltavam e não muito tempo depois chegou Milo com seu costumeiro tom de alegria. Ele vestia uma camiseta preta não muito colada ao corpo, mas mostrando todo seu tórax definido por debaixo dela, uma calça jeans também modelando suas coxas e suas nadegás, o que fez Kamus do outro lado da sala praticamente babar por ele, é logico discretamente.

_Mi-Milo? Você tá sexy d+, alias você e o Kamus. - apontou para o aquariano - Vocês resolveram maltratar nós pobres mortais. - disse Afrodite teatralmente.

Milo não disse nada, apenas sorriu feliz pelo comentário, mas quando olhou pra onde o Dite apontava quase babou vendo Kamus _"Kamus você tá sexy d+! Assim você me mata de tanto tesão"_ pensou.

Enquanto isso Kamus tentava por todos os seus pensamentos, por que ao ver o dono de seus pensamentos mais sensual – se é que era possível – do que o habitual, quase teve um treco ali mesmo _"Oh Milo, porque você faz isso comigo? E o pior, eu não sou o único que reparou que você está assim, tão maravilhoso"_ pensou.

Depois de um tempinho Milo se aproxima de Kamus pra conversarem um pouco.

_Gelaaadinhooo, você veiooo!!!! - ele tinha que provocar um pouco.

_Se eu non tivesse vindo non estaria aqui, concorda? - falou ríspido tomando um gole de vinho depois.

_Xiii... to vendo que você num tá de bom humor. E que roupa é essa? - olhou-o com luxúria - Você está muito sexy, e depois eu é quem sou o conquistador do Santuário – riu.

_Eu não to de bom humor por que você sabe muito bem que se eu não viesse o Hyoga iria aparecer lá no meu templo ao lado de Shun e sei lá eu quem mais só pra me trazer a força. - falou um tom irritado – Mas obrigado pelo elogio. Você também se produziu bastante, non?

_É eu faço o que posso – riu alto.

Um pouco afastado dos dois estavam Kanon, Saga, Aioria, Misty e Sorento conversando animadantendo.

_Pessoal, não são eles que vocês querem juntar? - perguntou Misty.

_É sim, porque Misty? - falou Saga.

_Por nada. Mas eu tava pensando, por que vocês não aproveitam a oportunidade que estão os dois conversando pra dar uma 'mãozinha'!? - Respondeu com um olhar maroto.

_Como assim Misty. - perguntou Aioria confuso.

_Calma, calma que eu entendi tudo. - falou Kanon se afastando do grupo.

Todos ficaram sem entender, menos Misty porque foi ele quem deu a idéia e Saga por ser seu gêmeo e ficaram aprestando atenção no que ele ia fazer.

Milo e Kamus estavam conversando tranqüilamente e estavam um pouco perto da messa de bebidas. Kanon chegou e esbarrou 'sem querer' em Milo que quase caiu em cima de Kamus que estava encostado na parede. Suas bocas estavam tão próximas que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Estavam hipnotizados, os corações acelerados d+, parecia que ia sair pela boca. Ficaram assim durante alguns segundos - que pareciam eternidade para ambos – até que Kanon falou:

_Ai cara foi mau! - se desculpou – É que eu queria uma bebida e acho que sem querer me dequilibrei. Acho que bebi d+! - terminou segurando o riso.

_Tudo bem cara. - disse Milo se afastando de Kamus – Só tome mais cuidado viu? - terminou pensando _"Cara você tinha que atrapalhar justo agora? Eu tava quase beijando o meu francesinho e você me atrapalha, que droga! Perai! MEU francesinho? Ele num é meu, acho que quem bebeu d+ aqui foi eu, se bem que..."_

_Pode deixa, eu tomo mais cuidado. Vou indo conversar lá com os outros. Divirtam-se. - Deu uma piscada com um sorriso malicioso pra os dois e foi se afastando.

Chegou perto de Saga e dos os que não paravam de rir da situação.

_Kanon meu irmão, você não tem jeito mesmo. - Saga se pronunciou rindo mais um pouco.

E assim a festa se prosseguiu, com gente bebendo, dançando, rindo e alguns tentado cantar junto com o cd, o que resultava em mais gargalhada.

**_continua..._**

* * *

(1) - _Californication_ de _Red Hot Chili Peppers_ eu só coloquei pq 1º eu acho que tem um pouco a ver com Milo um estilo rockeiro ^¬^ e 2º pq eu adoro essa musica.

(2) - _When I Am With You_ de _Simple Plan_ essa eu coloquei nem sei muito pq, só sei q eu tava a procura de uma mucisa agitada e encontrei essa e acabei gostando tanto q coloquei.

**Gente obrigada por lerem e obrigada os que mandaram as reviews ^^**

**Agradeço a Cau Myth a JuliaBelas e a Lyley Almada2, obrigada pelo incentivo de vcs ^^**

**Fico feliz que estejam gostando, to fazendo de td para melhorar XD**

**Como eu sempre digo, por favor deixem reviews, até a proxima.**


	4. O plano arruinado!

Bom todos já sabem mais vou repetir, os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem (infelizmente), porque se pertencessem Saint Seiya seria proibido pra menores de idade XD

Essa é minha 1ª fic, então peguem leve nas reviews e já aviso, essa história contem conteúdo **Yaoi** e **Lemon** quem não gosta pode ir dando meia volta e se mandando e pros outros leiam a vontade.

-X-X-

Já eram 10:30 da noite e a festa continuava, umas das servas de Afrodite de pele branca como o leite, cabelos compridos e lisos até a cintura pretos como a noite, mas que estavam presos em um coque, olhos azuis contrastando com a pele e o cabelo, uma garota de 20 anos de idade, ela era uma bela moça. Ela se aproxima dele e diz:

_Senhor Afrodite, eu vim avisar que meu horário já acabou, mas antes de ir precisa de alguma coisa? - pergunta timidamente.

_Oi Galatéia(1), não eu não preciso, obrigado. - ela se virou e já estava quase saindo quando ele a chamou fazendo-a voltar – Querida eu tive uma idéia amanhã é seu dia de folga e não vai precisar acordar sedo, então porque não chama a Acácia(2) e venham participar da festa, que tal? - disse todo empolgado.

_Mas senhor, nós somos somente servas. - Galatéia responde mais tímida ainda.

_Que isso, só por que é serva não significa que não pode se divertir. - quando ela tentou retrucar ele prosseguiu – E isso não foi um pedido foi uma ordem, então trate de se trocar e chame a Acácia pra vir com você. - disse num tom amigável.

_Está bem senhor Afrodite. - disse em tom de derrota mas muito feliz, também não é todo dia que você pode ir a uma festa preparada por Afrodite.

Ela vou para seu aposento para contar a Acácia. Depois de um tempo estavam as duas se aproximando, quando Aldebaran as vê.

_Nossa vocês não são as servas do Dite? Vocês estão lindas. - Aldebaran as olha todo embasbacado pela beleza das duas.

_Sim nós somos. - começou Galatéia – E obrigada pelo elogio. - agradeceu envergonhada. Galatéia estava com um vestido de malha preto que vai até o joelho e de alça não muito fina, com os cabelos preços em um rabo-de-cavalo. - Eu sou Galatéia. - disse tão baixo que quase que Deba não escuta.

_Muito prazer Galatéia seu nome é muito bonito. E você, qual é o seu nome?

_O meu é Acácia, muito prazer. - falou mais audaciosa, ela não tinha a mesma timidez da outra. Acácia também era muito bonita, ela tinha uma pele bronzeada - não muito - pelo sol de Atenas, cabelos cacheados que desde até os ombros vermelhos, olhos vermelhos com de fogo, também tinha 20 anos. Está estava com um vestido parecido com o de Galatéia, com a diferença que era um tomara-que-caia azul marinho.

_O seu também é um belo nome Acácia. Mais aproveitem que o Dite tá bonzinho e vão se divertir! - Disse vendo o Afrodite lhe mostrar a língua, o que fez ele cair na risada.

_Deba, não fale assim de mim na frente das minhas servas. - Dite fazia de irritado logo fazendo um beicinho e dizendo: - Assim elas não me repeitaram.

_Calma senhor Afrodite, nada irá fazer com que desrespeitemos o senhor. - disse Galatéia sorrindo.

Afrodite vai e a abraça todo contentinho – Eu sabia que podia contar você Téia. - o que não deixou Macara muito feliz vendo seu peixinho abraçando-a, até que não se conteve e puxou Afrodite para a pista de dança, no que deixou o outro meio confuso e teve que perguntar: - Masckinha, o que ouvi? Por você de repente ficou assim?

_Assim como Dite? - perguntou já dançando com pisciano em seus braços.

_Ora como, com essa cara de quem chupou o limão mais azedo do mundo. - ironizou. - Não vai me dizer que está com ciúmes da Téia? - arqueou uma sobrancelha.

_C-ciúmes? E-eu Dite? - gaguejou - Que bobagem. - tentou disfarçar.

_Sim, você. Mask você sabe muito bem que não precisa ter ciúmes da Téia, ela é minha melhor serva. - acariciou a face dele - A Galatéia é como se fosse uma irmã pra mim e você é quem eu mais amo. - terminou dando um selinho.

_Eu sei, foi mau peixinho. - suspirou - Eu posso até considerar a Galatéia, mais eu ainda não fui com a cara daquela Acácia. Sabe, eu não sei.. mas ela não me inspira confiança.

_Eu sei meu caranguejinho, ela também não me inspira confiança, mas ela é muito boa no que faz e você não pede negar que a comida dela é uma delicia - concordou – Mais não vamos deixar que isso afete a nossa festa, ainda mais que temos que juntar aquele casalzinho. - sorriu animadamente.

_É, eu concordo. Por mais que eu ache isso um absurdo, que ache que o Kamus não seja do ramo eu vou ajudar. - Mascara da um beijo calmo em Afrodite e o tira da pista de dança. - Agora vamos sair daqui porque ESSE não é MEU ramo. - e saíram rindo.

-X-X-

Já se passaram 2 hora desde que a festa começou, Milo acabou por convencer Kamus a ficar na festa mais um pouco, também o que um charme de um escorpião não faz?

Só que, que nem os outros ele extrapolou na bebida e começou a dançar sensualmente a musica _Rape me live _de _Nirvana_(1) e viu a Acácia dançando a 1m de distância de si, então se dirigiu até ela com um andar felino. A segurou pela cintura trazendo seu corpo pra perto do dele e começaram a dançar juntos. Acácia sempre fora apaixonada por Milo e mesmo sabendo do plano de juntar ele com Kamus ela não resistiu e num impulso já estava beijando-o. Um beijo longo, intenso e – por parte dela – apaixonado.

Kamus estava distraído em um canto encostado em uma pilastra, na verdade ele não tava assim tão distraído, ele na verdade estava vendo Milo dançando sensualmente, estava hipnotizado vendo seu grego naquela dança. _"Seu grego? Oh Kamus de aquário se controle, ele não é o seu grego. Tire esse homem de sua cabeça" _pensou.

De repente, ele repara que Milo está indo em direção a algum lugar e percebe que esse lugar é onde está uma das servas de Afrodite. Ele vê Milo enlaça-la pela cintura e traze-la para perto de seu corpo e em menos de 5 segundos eles estavam a se beijar.

Kamus ao ver a sena derruba a taça de vinho que estava em sua mão e sai rapidamente do templo de peixes, já fora do templo – e do alcance dos olhos de seus companheiros - ele começa a correr em direção ao templo de aquário com lagrimas aos olhos. Ao entrar no seu templo, ele corre em direção ao seu quarto e se tranca lá. Ele se joga na cama e começa a chorar compulsivamente _"Milo, porque você fez isso? Por que beijou aquela serva? Eu pensei que gostasse de mim, pelo menos foi essa a impressão que eu tive na hora que o Kanon esbarrou em você e praticamente te jogou pra cima de mim" _pensou.

Kamus já não entendia mais, Milo jogava umas indiretas para ele como se tivesse interessado em sua pessoa e Kamus tava quase acreditando até que vê Milo aos beijos com aquela mulher. Aquário chorou tanto que acabou por dormir do mesmo jeito que estava, com as roupas da festa.

-X-X-

**Ainda no templo de peixes...**

Milo ainda estava aos beijos com Acácia, quando sentiu ser puxado com toda a força. Olhou pra ver quem era que tinha o puxado e viu um Afrodite o encarando sério com os braços cruzados.

_Dite, que cara é... essa? - perguntou meio receoso - Algo errado?

_Essa é minha cara de sempre, se não gostou problema o seu. E sim a algo MUITO errado, senhor Milo de escorpião. E Acácia pode se retirar, sim. Depois teremos uma conversa muito séria. - sua voz saiu tão ríspida que até Mascara teve medo.

_Senhor me perdoe, eu sei que não devia ter feito iss...

_Eu já falei pra você se retirar.

_S-sim senhor. - ela fez uma pequena reverencia e se retirou.

_Cara que isso, por que falou com ela assim? - Milo tentou defende-la

_Milo você cale essa boca e me responda, porque a beijou?

_Espera, você quer que eu cale a boca ou quer que eu te responda a pergunta? Porque sinceramente não dá pra...

_MILO, CHEGA DE GRACINHAS!!! - gritou um Afrodite sem paciência. - Eu não to pra brincadeiras, eu to falando sério.

_Tá, tá calma ai eu vou dizer, eu hein! Eu só tava dançando, daí eu a vi dançando sozinha e resolvi puxa-la pra dançar comigo, só que quando vi ela tinha me beijo.

_Eu não acredito e eu falei pra ela não fazer nada. - falou mais para si do que para os outros, mas Milo acaba por escutar.

_Como assim você falou pra ela não fazer nada? - quando ele da por si percebe que estão quase todos a sua volta. - Gente da pra me explicar o que tá acontecendo aqui?

_Claro que podemos escorpião. - disse MdM sarcástico – Simplesmente nós, ou melhor eu e o peixinho vimos que você e o pingüim se amam, então o Dite aproveitou que ainda não tivemos uma festa em homenagem a nossa ressuscitação e resolveu fazer uma, é claro com o consentimento da Deusa e então ele queria junta-lo com pingüim... Cê tá entendendo onde quero chegar?

_Agora to vendo por que vocês ficaram assim. Como eu sou um burro, porque eu não aproveitei na hora que o Kanon esbarrou sem querer em mim. - se lamentava.

_Ei Milo, você é um burro mesmo. - se pronunciou Kanon - Você ainda acha que eu esbarrei em você SEM querer? Se toca cara! Não viu que eu num tava tão bêbado assim - ele dá um 'carinhoso' tapa na cabeça de Milo.

_E você em vez de beija-lo ficou olhando pra cara dele – completou Saga.

_Eu tava quase beijando até que o Kanon me atrapalhou.

_Eu atrapalhei? Eu fiquei parado olhando pra vocês esperando que alguém desse a iniciativa, mas em vez disso você ficou só olhando com cara de bobo pra ele, então já que não ia sair nada dali eu tive que me entrometer. - Kanon se justificou.

Shaka e Mu que não estavam mais agüentando aquela discussão se entreolham e com um aceno afirmativo de cabeça de Mu os 2 enchem os pulmões de ar e...

_CHEGA!!!!!!! - gritam em uníssono. Todos ficam olhando com uma cara assustada para os dois até que Mu resolve falar. - Chega dessa palhaçada, não adianta mais brigar porque o estrago já foi feito.

_O Mu tem razão gente, agora nós temos que pensar em como consertar o estrago. Mais só sei de uma coisa se a festa parar de repente o Kamus vai desconfiar não olhará na cara de nenhum de nós, isso se não nós colocar numa esquife de gelo. - falou Shaka.

A festa continuou calmamente até o Ikki flagrar Hyoga dando uns pega em seu irmãozinho.

_HYOGA!!! o que vc pensa que tá fazendo? - Ikki encontra seu irmão sendo prensado por Hyoga contra uma pilastra que tava mais afastada dos outros, que tava beijando o pescoço de Shun e com as mãos por dentro da camiseta dele e Shun tava com suas mãos dentro da camiseta de Hyoga e de olhos fechados, mas como o susto foi grande os dois arregalam os olhos assustados. - LARGUE MEU IRMÃO AGORA!!!!!!!!!

_Calma irmão. - Shun tenta acalmar Ikki. - Não aconteceu nada Ikki, se acalme.

_Não aconteceu nada por que eu cheguei a tempo, e é melhor esse pato largar você agora ou eu faço pato assado, tá me ouvindo!? - esbravejou Ikki.

_Calma Ikki, eu pensei que você já tivesse entendido q eu e seu irmão nos gostamos e estamos a namorar. - disse Hyoga.

_Entender é uma coisa, agora te ver agarrando meu irmão no meio de uma festa é outra. Eu pensei que você tivesse amor a vida loiro aguado! LARGA MEU IRMÃO AGORA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Calma Ikki meu irmão, prometo que nós paramos, mas não faça nada por favor. - Shun praticamente implora se colocando entre seu irmão e seu amor.

_Então saiam daqui e não quero ter essa visão novamente. Me ouviram???

Não disseram nada, apenas afirmaram com a cabeça e saindo correndo pra perto dos outros, antes que Ikki desistisse. E assim a festa continuou sem maiores problemas até as 3 horas da manhã e na casa de Afrodite só restava ele e MdM. Eles param no meio da sala e Afrodite um pouco triste diz:

_Não foi dessa vez! - Mascara vê a tristeza em seu olhar, então tenta consola-lo.

_Mas haverá uma próxima vez. - E vendo Dite abrir um sorriso tímido em seus lábios o leva pro quarto para 'consola-lo' melhor.

**continua...**

* * *

(1) Galatéia pertence a mim e o nome dela é grego q significa: _branca como leite_.

(2) Acácia tbm pertence a mim e o nome dela tbm é grego q significa: _Akakia_, penoso, espinhoso.

**Gente eu peço não me matem ou matem a Acácia, infelizmente ela tinha que aparecer. E como será q o geladinho deve tá em?**

**Kamus:**_ Como eu devo tá? quem tem q responder é vc, non acha? *olhar simistro*_

**Eu:**_ Ka-Ka- Kamus??? V-você a-aqui? *tremendo*_

**Kamus:**_ Agora deu de gagueja? * sorriso sinico* Sim sou eu, agora responde minha pergunta!_

**Eu: **_Bom... foi mau geladinho, vc deve ta horrivel , mas me desculpe eu tinha q fazer isso se não ia perder a graça. *suando frio*_

**Kamus:**_ É teve muita graça, principalmente na hora q eu sai correndo. To morrendo de rir atá agora. _

**Eu:**_ *tremendo de frio* Geladinho calma, eu prometo conserta meu erro, mas diminui o seu cosmo um pouquinho, é q tá frio aqui. *sentindo o cosmo dele aumentar* Tá Kamus, agora já chega!!! Ou diminui seu cosmo ou eu pioro sua situação na fic._

**Kamus:**_ Tá, tá ¬¬ *diminuindo o cosmo* Agora vi pra reviews q eu vou pro meu templo._

**Acho q extressei o Kamus ^^', bom eu qro agradecer aos q me mandaram suas reviews, vcs estão me motivando a escrever cada dia melhor, obrigada. ****E os outros podem me mandar reviews tbm, q eu vou adorar. ^^**

**Ah!!! Uma coisa q eu devia ter falando antes + não falei, sobre os casais vcs já devem ter percebido q os q já estão juntos são: _Dite & Mask, Saga & Kanon, Shun & Hyoga e Seiya & Shiryu (por + q eu não fale muito deles eles são um casal aqui sim),_ mas por então esses são os casais já formados + logo, logo aparecerão outros ^^**


	5. A Reconciliação

Bom todos já sabem mais vou repetir, os personagens dessa fic não me pertencem (infelizmente), porque se pertencessem Saint Seiya seria proibido pra menores de idade XD

Essa é minha 1ª fic, então peguem leve nas reviews e já aviso, essa história contem conteúdo **Yaoi** e **Lemon** quem não gosta pode ir dando meia volta e se mandando e pros outros leiam a vontade.

-X-X-

**Quinta-feira de manhã, templo de aquário...**

Kamus se espreguiçou, esfregou os olhos tentando afastar o sono e olhou no relógio. Ainda eram 7 da manhã, seu treino só começaria às 8. Seu treino... Só de lembrar que seu parceiro de treino é um grego maravilhosamente bronzeado, com seus cabelos azuis cacheados aperfeiçoando mais aquela escultura, da até vontade de desistir de ir treinar.

Kamus se senta na cama e pensa em tudo o que aconteceu, ele lembra de ter quase beijado Milo, lembra de ter visto-o dançar e logo depois viu seu sonho se tornar seu maior pesadelo, viu Milo beijar uma das servas de Afrodite.

Estreitou os olhos, uma fúria tomou conta do seu ser, seu cosmo começou a aumentar congelando os moveis ao redor. Como ele pode troca-lo dessa forma? Como ele pode ter beijado uma mulher na sua frente? Mas Milo não tinha culpa, ele não sabia de seus sentimentos _"E nunca irá saber"_ pensou.

Tentou se acalmar, diminuiu seu cosmo descongelando o que tivera congelado a poucos. Viu o espelho perto do guarda-roupa, foi em sua direção e foi a sua frente por um bom tempo. Seu reflexo lhe mostrara o quão horrível estava, ainda com as roupas que usou na festa toda amassada, seus olhos com olheiras profundas de tanto que chorou. Olhou novamente para o relógio que marcavam 7:15, resolveu ir tomar um banho pra tentar relaxar.

Foi até o banheiro e ligou a torneira pra encher a banheira, começou a a despir, antes de tirar a última peça ele desligou a torneira e pôs as pontas dos dedos na agua para ver se a temperatura estava de seu agrado. Ótimo, agua gelada do jeito de seu gosto. Tirou a peça que faltava e entrou na banheira se sentando e recostando-se na borda. Fechou os olhos tentando relaxar, seus cabelos azul-petróleo se espalhavam lindamente sobre a agua com alguns fios grudados em seu corpo molhado.

_Milo você tinha que fazer isso? - murmurou para si mesmo – Milo eu te amo tanto, eu tava disposto a lhe falar de meu amor. Na hora que nossos corpos estavam próximos um do outro, eu percebi que você sentia algo por mim. Mais será que o q você sente por mim é só atração? Será?

_Não meu francesinho. Não eu não sinto só atração por você, eu também te amo. - Kamus ao escutar essa voz fica paralisado com os olhos arregalados sem saber o q fazer, só tentando saber como Milo entrou lá sem ele sentir seu cosmo.

Milo tinha entrado sorrateiramente, conforme foi se aproximando do quarto foi diminuindo seu cosmo para que Kamus não o percebesse e o expulsar-se dali a base de pontapés. Entrou no quarto e viu que ele não estava lá, então decidiu ir embora e tentar falar com ele mais tarde, mas quando já estava pra sair escultou um barulho de alguém entrando na banheira, então se resolveu ir espiar e acabou escutando a confissão de amor de seu francesinho.

_Milo, o que... você faz... acordado tão cedo? - tentou mudar de assunto – Ainda não são 2 da tarde. E como eu não senti o seu cosmo quando estrou aqui?

_Eu sei que é cedo d+, só que era o único jeito de te encontrar ainda em casa pra podermos conversar. E você não sentiu meu cosmo por que eu o diminui. - falou já dentro do banheiro fechando a porta e se encostando nela com os braços e pernas cruzadas.

_Co-conversar? M-mas conversar o que? Pelo que eu me lembre não temos nada pra conversar. - Kamus começou a gaguejar por se ver sozinho, no banheiro fechado, com Milo encostado a porta e com medo de seus pensamentos extrapolarem e acabar ficando exitado com ele ali.

_Temos sim geladinho e pare de mudar de assunto porque você sabe muito bem o que eu quero conversar!

_Esta bem, nós conversaremos, mas saia pra que eu poça me secar. - falou ríspido tentando se controlar. _"Droga Milo, saia logo! Essa sua voz rouca tá me deixando louco"_ pensou.

Milo percebendo o que estava acontecendo, trancou a porta e foi se aproximando felina e sensualmente da banheira, se ajoelhou atrás de Kamus afastando seus cabelos e se aproximando sua boca da orelha deste.

_Porque quer que eu saia? - disse com a sua voz totalmente rouca de desejo - Que eu saiba tudo que você tem eu também tenho... francesinho!!!! - ao terminar de falar ele passou a pontinha de sua língua no lobulo da orelha de Kamus, o que se arrepiou instantaneamente.

_M-milo, p-pare já com... isso. - Kamus gaguejou mais do que pretendia, seu alto-controle estava se esvaindo e Milo já percebeu isso para seu azar, ou seria sorte?

_Parar com que meu geladinho? - deu um de desentendido.

Milo deslizava suas mãos dos ombros para os braços, enchendo de beijos e mordidinhas seu pescoço e ombros, fazendo Kamus delirar. Kamus fecha os olhos tombando a cabeça pra trás apoiando no ombro de Milo soltando um suspiro de prazer, o que faz o grego abrir um sorriso sedutor.

_Kamus, você não me respondeu. Parar com que? - provocou com uma voz sedutora dando uma leve mordida na cartilagem de sua orelha.

_P-pa... parar com... - Não conseguiu responder, seu membro já estava a latejar por causa de uma ereção que nem com agua gelada resolvia.

Milo desliza suas mãos pra o peito de Kamus sem beijar seu pescoço. Com uma mão acariciava um de seus mamilos com leves beliscões e com a outra arranhava todo o seu peito deixando marcar vermelhas.

Kamus não se agüenta e solta um gemido que tentava abafar à todo custo. Seu cérebro não raciocinava mais, levou uma das mãos pra trás alcançando a cabeça de Milo entrelaçando seu dedos ao cabelo deste e cravando suas unhas em sua nuca fazendo-o gemer.

Milo parou rapidamente com os carinhos para tirar a camiseta que estava usando, jogou-a em um canto qualquer e ficou em frente a Kamus, seus olhos estavam enebriados de desejo. Milo aproximou sua boca na da dele, no começo foi apenas um roçar pra logo em seguida ele tomar aquela boca que tanto desejava num beijo luxurioso e desesperado, mas ao mesmo tempo cheio de amor e carinho.

Enquanto se beijavam, Kamus tentava tira a calça de Milo sem muito sucesso, ao perceber isso Milo sessa o beijo e esboça um sorriso maroto. Ele se levanta e retira a calça juntamente com a cueca e entra na banheira sentando no colo do aquariano de frente pra ele e diz em seu ouvido:

_Kamus, eu preciso de você, eu te amo muito meu francesinho. - com estas palavras Kamus se arrepiou todo e percebeu que Milo falava a verdade, o fez seu coração falhar uma batida. - Me faça seu agora e já. - implorou.

Kamus não se agüentou com aquele pedido e tomou aqueles lábios quentes do escorpiano acariciando suas costas lenta e suavemente, enquanto isso Milo deslizava as suas mãos por aquele peito bem definido - que o tirava do sério e o levava a loucura – descendo até suas coxas, esbarrando propositalmente em sua ereção, no que resultou num gemido baixo.

Kamus largou a boca de Milo e foi em direção ao pescoço sugando, lambendo e beijando desesperadamente que acaba deixando pequenas marcas roxas em sua pele bronzeada. Depois de um bom tempo naquele pescoço delicioso ele começa a trilhar uma linha imaginaria do pescoço até um dos mamilos de Milo, que a única coisa que conseguiu fazer foi jogar a cabeça pra trás e soltar um gemido alto que ecoou por todo o banheiro.

Eles não pensavam em mais nada, não lembravam de nada, tudo que eles só queriam saber era que estavam os dois ali, numa banheira do banheiro do templo de aquário falando palavras desconexas. Estavam em um paraíso e não queriam sair de lá tão cedo, só queriam se amar até não poderem mais.

Kamus foi descendo as mãos até aquelas nádegas macias e durinhas apertando-as. Introduziu um dedo em seu anus com calma para não machuca-lo. Não encontrou nenhuma resistência, então introduziu um segundo dedo, o que tirou um pequeno gemido de dor no começo, mas logo em seguida Milo já estava gemendo de prazer.

Kamus não estava satisfeito, então introduziu um terceiro dedo, o que fez Milo se contorcer por causa dos movimentos de vai e vez que os dedos de Kamus fazia e com movimentos circulares em seu interior.

Milo não agüentava mais aquela tortura deliciosa e queria Kamus dentro de si urgentemente.

_K-kamus... por favor... chega dessa tortura. - implorava ofegante.

_Mas _mon ange, _você ainda non está preparado. Non quero machuca-lo.

_Não tem... importância. Você não me machucará mais do que eu o machuquei. - disse lembrando-se da noite anterior, o que fez o francês estremecer também se lembrando da fatídica noite, mas decidiu tentar esquecer tudo e se concentrar só no prazer de ambos.

Kamus retirou seus dedos de dentro de Milo, o levantou um pouco e direcionou seu membro latente na entradinha apertada dele. Começou a penetra-lo vagarosamente para não machucar seu escorpião. Sim, agora ele podia dizer que era SEU escorpião, agora podia se entregar a esse sem medo por que sabia que iria ser correspondido.

Milo agarrou-se em Kamus e escondendo seu rosto em seu ombro ofegante, a dor era intensa, mas ele sabia muito bem que no final de tudo o prazer iria tomar conta, então tentou relaxar o máximo que pode.

Kamus preencheu todo interior de Milo com seu pênis, teve que se controlar para não gozar antes do desejado, ficaram sem se mexer por alguns minutos abraçados um ao outro, com Kamus só acariciando a costa de Milo até que este se acostumado com sua enorme ereção em sua entrada.

Passado o tempo Milo já acostumado começa a rebolar fazendo Kamus gemer de puro deleite, ao perceber que Milo já se acostumou, Kamus segura em sua cintura com as duas mãos e começa a subir e desder o grego em um ritmo no começo bem calmo, só apreciando o momento. (isso que é apreciar o momento ;P)

Eles retornam a se beijarem, mas dessa vez com mais calma provando a boca um do outro, as línguas se entrelaçavam uma na outra conhecendo cada pedacinho de suas bocas.

Os movimentos aumentaram aos poucos e junto os gemidos de ambos. Milo estava para enlouquecer de tanto tesão mais não queria enlouquecer sozinho, prometeu a si mesmo que levaria Kamus junto consigo. Mordeu o lábio inferior e pressionou seu anus contra o pênis de aquário - como se quisesse tira-lo dali, mas era só pra enlouquece-lo mesmo - e aumentando mais ainda a velocidade em seguida.

Sim, ele conseguiu o que queria. Kamus enlouqueceu de vez de tanto tesão, achou que iria morrer ali mesmo. Até que a idéia não o desagradaria. Morrer de puro êxtase causado pelo escorpiano.

E aquele sobe e desde de Milo era tão rápido que a agua caia pra fora da banheira, molhando tudo que estava no chão, no caso as roupas de Milo que estavam ali perto.

Kamus segura as nádegas de Milo e coloca um dedo naquele buraquinho alargando mais ainda, o que fez o grego da um grito de dor e depois murmurou:

_Kamus... quer me arrebentar? - falava ofegante – E eu pensava que o Mascara que era masoquista.

Kamus riu – Hora _mon cher, _non sei porque reclama, pelo que eu to vendo você está é adorando! - afirmou apertando o membro ereto de Milo com um pouco de forma e massageando logo em seguida em um vai e vem com a mesma velocidade que Milo é penetrado.

Milo nada respondeu, por que sabia que se falasse alguma coisa não sairia nada dali, então revolveu aproveitar. Continuou cavalgando em seu colo e a passar as suas unhas afiadas no peito de Kamus deixando marcas vermelhas, umas mais vermelhas do que as outras.

O clímax estava próximo para ambos. Mais algumas cavalgadas e Kamus goza um jato forte soltando um gemido rouco. Ao sentir ser preenchido pelo gozo de aquário, Milo não demora muito e goza também, molhando a mão de Kamus e o abdômen dos dois.

Milo deita sua cabeça no ombro de Kamus e fecha os olhos tentando amenizar sua respiração. Kamus também tenta amenizar a sua respiração. Fecha os olhos e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios ,acaricia a costa de Milo com uma mão e com a outra acaricia os cachos azulados dele.

Depois de um bom tempo Kamus percebe que Milo está quase dormindo e diz:

_Mon ange, você não está pensando dormir aqui está? - pergunta sorrindo.

_Mais aqui tá tão bom meu geladinho. - boceja – Qual é o problema?

_O problema é que estamos dentro de uma banheira e temos treino, que não duvido muito que já estamos atrasados.

_Está bem, eu só vou levanta por que está numa banheira, mas... temos que ir treinar mesmo? - perguntou pegando uma toalha pra ele e outra pro Kamus e começou a se enxugar – Não podemos faltar hoje? - fez um beicinho e enrolando a toalha na cintura.

_Tenho certeza, sim. - disse se enrolando também – Vamos deixe de frescura.

Foram para quarto e Kamus pegou umas roupas para emprestar a Milo, mas antes que pudesse se vestir Milo o puxou e caíram na cama nus com o grego por do francês.

_Francesinho se você pensa que será assim tão fácil está completamente enganado. - disse dando uns selinhos em seu pescoço – Eu ainda não estou satisfeito.

_Mas Milo nós temos trei...

_Não quero saber, você será só meu hoje. - sorriu - Eu te amo.

_Eu também te amo _mon amour._

E assim foi, um dia inteiro em declarações de amor, sexo, paixão e tudo que um casal tinha direito. E claro, tiveram que conversar sobre o incidente da noite anterior, mas Kamus entendeu que a culpa não era do Milo.

**Fim**

Gente obrigada por lerem, sim eu sei o final tá horrivel peço desculpas e espero por terem gostado.

Os que leram e deixando reviews eu agradeço, obrigada pelas dicas prometo que irei aproveitar, e os que não deixaram reviews eu também agradeço por lerem XD.

AVISO: O proximo não será exatamente um capitulo, será mais um bate-papo comigo e os douradinhos, ou será um bate-boca? Oo Vamos descobrir na hora ^^

**E como sempre digo: DEIXEM REVIEWS!!! ;P**

* * *


	6. Batepapo entre os douradinhos

**Bate-papo entre os douradinhos e a autora**

Bom gente está fic terminou, o final está um pouco sem sal, meio sem graça eu sei mais é a primeira fic dentre muitas que estão por vir ^^

Pelo que todos todos já devem ter visto tem "alguns errinhos", mas eu não to com clima pra arrumar e...

Kamus aparece e interrompe Ana: "ALGUNS ERRINHOS"? Você não exagerou em usar essas duas palavrinhas? O primeiro capitulo está uma catástrofe! Oo

Ana diz baixinho: Lá vem o doutor certinho. .

Kamus: O que foi que você disse? *olhando com cara de poucos amigos_*_

Ana: Nada, nada! ^¬^' *gota*

Kamus: Hn, sei... ¬¬

Dite: Oi meus amores, chegueeei!!! *chega todo escandaloso* Sentiram a minha falta??

Kamus: Non, nem um pouco.

Dite: Ai geladinho, como você é mau. *Faz beicinho*

Ana: Dite, não liga pra ele! *Olha feio pro Kamus* Eu senti a sua falta!! *sorri*

Dite: Sabia que podia contar com você *abraça a Ana*

Kamus: Puxa saco ¬¬'

Kanon: Ai galera, chegamos!

Saga: Oi pessoal tudo bem?

Ana ainda abraçada a Afrodite: É... tá tudo bem sim, tirando o "BOM" humor do Kamus tá tudo sim.

Kamus: ¬¬

Kanon: Ai gente, eu sei o que é esse mau humor! *sorri e olha malicioso*

Milo chega de repente: E o que é Kanon?

Todos levam um susto com a chegada dele, mas só Afrodite faz um escândalo.

Dite põe a mão no peito: Miluxo, que me matar do coração?

Milo: Desculpa ai! ^^' Mais ninguém respondeu a minha pergunta! *levanta uma sobrancelha*

Kanon: Pode deixa que eu respondo. É que o pingüim ali *aponta pro Kamus* está digamos, de TPM e eu sei como acalmar a fera.

Milo: Então desembucha!!!

Kanon sorri: Simples! É falta de "veneno" no sangue. Se é que me entende ;D *sorri maroto para o Milo*

Todos menos Saga e Kamus caiem na gargalhada.

Saga dando um peteleco em Kanon: Irmão vê se cala essa boca! .

Kanon massageando a cabeça: Ai maninho essa doeu! *cara de choro*

Saga: Bem feito!

Kanon: E eu disse alguma mentira?

Ana, Dite e Milo: Ele tem razão!!!

Kanon: *sorri*

Ana olha para o lado e vê Kamus em posição de ataque e cutuca o Milo.

Ana: Miluxo querido sem querer ser chata, mas uma pergunta.

Milo: Manda. *sorri gentil*

Ana: Eu não entendo muito dos poderes de vocês, mas só pra saber aquela não é a posição da execução aurora? *aponta para o Kamus assustada*

Milo diz calmamente: Ah é sim! ^^

Ana, Saga, Kanon e Dite: O.O

Kanon: Bom gente, adorei conhece-los.

Dite apavorado: Eu não quero virar uma estatua de gelo, isso irá ressecar minha pele.

Aioros, Aoiria, MdM, Shaka, Mu, Deba e Shura chegam todos juntos e vendo a confusão resolvem se intrometer.

Shaka: Por Buda, o que está acontecendo?

Ana sai correndo e agarra Shaka pelo pescoço: Shakinha, socorro o Kamus quer congelar a gente. *olha pro lado e vê Mu morto de ciúmes* Oi Mu, foi mal por ter agarrado ele sem te pedir permissão. *sorri amarelo*

Mu vermelho: Por que disse isso? Ele não é nada meu!

Todos: Tamos sabemos ;)

Ana com desdem: Não tão juntos na minha fic... *olha eles de canto* Por enquanto. * pisca pra eles*

Shaka e Mu ficam vermelhos que um pimentão.

Shaka se recuperando: Bom, você ainda não me disse o que tá acontecendo.

Ana: A eh! E que o Kanon disse que o Kamus tá estressado assim por falta de "veneno" no sangue e acho que ele não gostou muito. ^^' *explica*

Deba: Gente é melhor a gente não estressar mais o francês antes que ele faça um caixão de gelo pra cada um.

MdM: Io concordo, mio peixinho no ficaria nada bem de estatua. *abraça Dite*

Aioros e Aioria: Ahh, o amor!!!!!!!!

Depois de um tempinho Ana fica cabisbaixa e só o Shura percebe.

Shura: Ana está tudo bien con ostes?

Ana: Não é nada, *suspira* é que eu tava tentando explicar sobre os erros da fic e de repente o Kamus me interrompe e depois apareceu todo mundo e não consegui explicar muita coisa *faz beicinho*

Aioros: Tive uma idéia! Por que nós não explicamos como desculpas pra baixinha?

Ana: Também não precisa ofender. ¬¬' Eu sou quase da sua altura.

Aioros: Foi mal! ^^' Mas o que acharam da idéia? *esnoba totalmente a autora*

Kamus mais calmo: Concordo.

Todos concordam com um aceno de cabeça.

Mu: Já que eu não falei praticamente nada eu começo. Como a Ana já deve ter dito tem uns erros no começo da fic, mas isso já deve ter acontecido com todos, mas acho que da pra entender. Se caso não der é só falar com a nossa autora aqui *aponta pra Ana* que ela dará um jeito.

Shaka: Outra coisa, provavelmente terá uma continuação dessa fic.

Kamus sério: É verdade, provavelmente se chamará "_Da amizade para o amor 2_"

Aioria: Ai gente, nós temos certeza!

Ana toma a palavra: Pessoal, obrigada pela ajuda. Valeu mesmo ^^

Todos: DE NADA!!!

Ana: Então eu vou...

Milo: Aaaiiiiii...........

Ana: É hoje! *olha pro Milo irritada* O que ouve agora Milo.

Milo sem graça: É que eu tentei sentar, mas meu traseiro tá doendo. ^¬^'

Ana: Nem vou pergunta. ¬¬' Bom, como ia dizendo, eu vou ficando por aqui e obrigada pela presença de todos. Até a próxima fic ^^

* * *

**Reviews por favor. Espero q tenham gostado ^^**


End file.
